The present invention generally relates to packaging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for increasing the effective length of flaps used in packaging systems.
Computer systems and other electronic systems are commonly shipped as several separate components packaged in a single shipping box or container. The separate components may include the computer chassis and its associated enclosure, a keyboard, a mouse, and system software and documentation. The computer chassis may be loaded into a protective sling within the main box. This sling may have a bottom panel, at least two side panels, and two sling flaps, one sling flap connected to each side panel. The sling flaps fold or pivot with respect to the respective side panel to an open position in which the chassis may be placed in the sling. Once the chassis is loaded, the sling flaps are folded down to a closed position to partially cover and secure the chassis in a well-protected position in the main box. Although a gap remains between the sling flaps when they are folded down to the closed position, additional padding or spacing elements, or smaller boxes containing the other system components may be placed on the sling flaps to fill the volume of the main box remaining above the sling and previously loaded chassis.
In all packaging systems, particularly computer packaging systems, the speed at which the products may be packaged and readied for shipping is critical. All components of the packaging system, including the main box and any protective sling or other packaging components must be easy to load, close, and prepare for shipping. Difficulties or inefficiencies in the packaging system can reduce the number of units which may be packaged and shipped in a given period, and thus reduce overall productivity.
In the situation where additional components are placed in a main box above a sling, it is important that the components do not fall in the gap left between the sling flaps when the sling flaps are folded down in the closed position. Components that fall between the sling flaps may become damaged or damage other components previously packaged in the sling assembly. This is particularly the case where smaller components become loose as the shipping box is moved about during shipping.
For example, a computer system may include any one of several different keyboards, each different keyboard having a different size and shape and being shipped in a keyboard box shaped differently than the boxes required for the other keyboards. Although the keyboard box sizes may vary, it is desirable to use a standard packaging system, including a standard shipping box and sling size for packaging each computer system. However, a smaller sized keyboard box placed on the standard sized sling flaps may slide off at least one of the sling flaps and become loose in the packaging system.
One potential solution is to have an array of differently sized packaging systems each system designed for a specific combination of components. However, it is costly to manufacture and inventory an array of packaging systems for each possible combination of computer system components which may be ordered by a customer. Having an array of different packaging systems also increases the labor costs associated with packaging a system since the packager must take the time to match the right packaging system with the components for which it is suitable.
In a packaging system utilizing a sling or similar packaging device, it is therefore desirable to provide some mechanism for enabling the closed sling flaps to securely receive components of various sizes. More specifically, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for improving loading capability of a sling flap by increasing the effective length of the sling flap. An increased effective length, allows a wider range of component box sizes to be secured above the sling or similar packaging device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a telescoping platform assembly and a method for increasing the effective length of a flap member via the telescoping platform assembly. Another object of the invention is to provide a packaging system utilizing a telescoping platform assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a packaging device includes a flap member connected to a panel along a pivot axis. The flap member is adapted to pivot about the pivot axis between a first position with respect to the panel and a second position with respect to the panel. For example, the first position may comprise an open position for the flap member while the second position may comprise a closed position for the flap member. According to the invention, a telescoping platform assembly is mounted on the flap member. The telescoping platform assembly is adapted to move automatically from a retracted position to an extended position as the flap is moved from the open to closed position with respect to the panel. In the extended position, the telescoping platform assembly increases the effective length of the flap member.
The telescoping platform assembly includes an extension platform and a guide mount. The guide mount is mounted on the flap member and the extension platform is sizeably mounted on the guide mount. According to the invention, the extension platform slides between a stowed position and a deployed position with respect to the guide mount. The deployed position of the extension platform corresponds to the extended position of the telescoping platform assembly, while the stowed position of the extension platform corresponds to the retracted position of the telescoping platform assembly. In its deployed position, the extension platform extends a maximum distance from the pivot axis to thus increase the effective length of the flap member.
The guide mount includes a guide mount slot whereas the flap member includes a flap guide slot extending outwardly from the pivot axis. The guide mount portion of the telescoping platform assembly is mounted on the flap member so that the guide mount slot is aligned with the flap guide slot. The extension platform portion of the telescoping platform assembly is mounted on the guide mount and the flap member. Specifically, the extension platform slides between the stowed position and the deployed position along the guide mount slot and the flap guide slot. In addition, the extension platform may slide completely off the guide mount slot and the flap guide slot. Removing the extension platform entirely from the flap member in this fashion allows relatively larger boxes to fit above the flap member when the flap member is in the closed position.
The extension platform includes a driver component for contacting the panel when the flap member is in the second, closed position. As the flap member moves from the first to the second position, the driver component contacts the panel. The force exerted on the driver component by the panel drives the extension platform outwardly from the guide mount to ultimately assume the deployed position.
The invention may be incorporated in a packaging system including a container and a sling assembly adapted to be received in the container. One or more side panels may be included in the sling assembly, with each side panel having an associated flap which is adapted to fold from an open first position to a closed second position. One or more separate telescoping platform assemblies according to the invention may be associated with each flap in this container/sling assembly packaging system, enabling the packaging system to accommodate many different types of components or other objects above the sling assembly.
The present telescoping platform assembly increases the effective length of the flap member with respect to the pivot axis of the flap member. When used in the sling assembly/container packaging system, the telescoping platform assembly extends the effective length of the flap member so that additional packages may be easily added on top of the closed flap member. In particular, the increased effective length allows relatively smaller boxes to be properly supported in the container above the sling. The telescoping platform assembly may also be used to increase the effective height of the flap member, allowing the flap member to better support relatively narrow or short packages. Furthermore, the present telescoping platform assembly may be easily incorporated into existing sling assembly designs and other packaging device designs.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.